


hand prints and footprints on my glass (hand prints and good grips all on my ass)

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i mean they are in a car?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: It's been too long since sex, so Junmyeon and Yifan say fuck it to the fact that they have somewhere to be.





	hand prints and footprints on my glass (hand prints and good grips all on my ass)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'Partition' by Beyonce
> 
> aka the sexiest song EVER

“Yi _fan!”_

The second syllable of the name frays into a moan as Junmyeon involuntarily shuts his eyes and tilts his head back. The hand under his shirt spiders over his abdomen and the mouth on his neck leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses on his skin. Somewhere, he hears a mechanical noise and he surmises that Yifan has finally pulled up the partition.

The lips move across his jaw and he feels fingers in his hair tugging his head back, and when Junmyeon looks into the twin pools of liquid lust, he shudders as a wave of desire crashes over him. He wonders if Yifan can see the same in his eyes. He licks his lip and Yifan’s eyes dart to follow the movement. The older man growls, and Junmyeon mutters, “Do you know how much time it took me to fix my hair?”

The hair is all messed up and Yifan can be blamed for it. The older man smirks as he presses one large hand on Junmyeon’s crotch, “I am have just started messing you up, my love.”

Junmyeon groans at the obvious promise underneath Yifan’s heavy comment. The plan for the night was to go to the company function and then head for dinner somewhere. Due to the formal dress code of the function, Junmyeon—and Yifan—had put on tuxedos. Junmyeon won’t lie, he had to maintain great control to not jump Yifan when he was putting on his cuffs or fixing his tie. Yifan had booked a limousine to take them to the venue. But now, his perfectly gelled hair has been ruined, the jacket of the tuxedo is on the floor and his shirt has been pulled free from the waistband.

Yifan doesn’t look any better, either. Junmyeon’s hands have messed his _perfectly gelled_ hair as well, but he still has his clothes intact, which Junmyeon is suddenly motivated to improve on.

As Junmyeon smiles and moves to straddle his husband, he wonders how did they end up like this. One moment, they were giggling about having a limousine to themselves and the next moment Yifan was complimenting him. And the dark look he had sent to Junmyeon left him all flushed, and Yifan noticed, lightly teasing him about it. Junmyeon had pouted and Yifan had swopped to kiss it away, and well, then things started to spiral out of control.

Large hands come to grip Junmyeon’s hips as the latter slots his lips against Yifan’s, whose hands move on to squeeze the curve of his buttocks. Junmyeon groans and bites a bit too harshly on Yifan’s lower lip. Yifan’s mouth opens in a gasp and Junmyeon takes the moment to curl his tongue around his; the grip on his hips become bruising and that seems to make Junmyeon more impatient. To be honest, the last project took considerable time and a large chunk of the last couple of months was spent in the office. They hardly had any time for sex—quickies in the shower _do not_ count. So, right now, Junmyeon is horny and frustrated and judging by the harsh, breathless way Yifan is sucking on his tongue, so is the older man.

Junmyeon pulls back for air as his fingers neatly untie the bowtie around Yifan’s neck. He throws it behind him, not really caring where it lands as he pops the first few buttons and moves to map Yifan’s neck with his lips and teeth. Yifan groans when Junmyeon bites down under his ear; his fingers dig into Junmyeon’s hair and he says, “I want to fuck you so bad Myeon”

Junmyeon growls in agreement and then proceeds to choke on his spit when Yifan cups his erection through his pricey Prada trousers. He manages, “Uh, we don’t have—hng—any lube”

Yifan chuckles. “Do you really think your husband is not prepared for this?”

Junmyeon leans back, frowning in disbelief at his other half. “How—”

The car enters a tunnel and the light and shadow alternate, and as the car comes under a light, Yifan grins and shivers run down Junmyeon’s spine. His husband looks ready to devour him and his blood is burning with all the pent-up desire. Yifan unzips his pants and his long, tapered fingers wrap around Junmyeon’s cock. Yifan pulls out a packet of lube from his trousers and smiles, a little lopsided and a lot dangerous, “I had every intention of fucking you in a limousine, just not before the function, but specifics.”

Junmyeon bites down his lower lip to stop the whimper. A full-body shudder passes through him and his toes curl. Yifan leans sideways and presses a button, possibly the intercom. He says, “Mr Lee?”

The driver answers, “Yes sir?”

“Take the longest route possible,” Yifan orders, his gaze fixed on Junmyeon as he unbuttons the rest of the buttons of his shirt himself. “Make sure we are as late as possible Mr Lee. A bonus will be on your way if you obey.”

“Y-yes Mr Wu,” the driver stutters. “I understand.”

Yifan removes his finger and licks his lips. “Lie down love.” Junmyeon listens and thanks every god out there that they booked a limo. He gets up from his husband’s lap and lies down on the spacious seat. Yifan places a hand on the window and the other beside his head, hovering over him with a strange, exalted expression. He kisses Junmyeon’s temple and murmurs, “God, I missed this,” he kisses Junmyeon’s nose, “You,” another kiss under Junmyeon’s ear coupled by a hand brushing over his nipples, “Your body,” and finally a barely-there touch of his lips on Junmyeon’s, “And all the lovely sounds you make.”

Junmyeon feels his face heating up and he squirms a little in embarrassment at Yifan’s words, but he is too turned on to care about it. He wraps his hands around Yifan’s neck and whispers, “I missed you too Fan. I missed you so much, just you and me like this.” Yifan unbuttons Junmyeon’s shirt without another word, but his eyes are on Junmyeon, affectionate yet lustful and Junmyeon feels himself getting harder. Junmyeon pulls Yifan’s face closer and tugs at the latter’s lower lip, rolling it between his teeth. The shirt is pushed off his shoulders and he happily shimmies out of it. Junmyeon releases Yifan and he makes sure his husband is looking at him when he huskily whispers, “Fuck me, make love to me, make me yours all over again.”

Yifan swallows and Junmyeon can see his eyes darken. Clothes come off in quick succession after that and for a moment, both men just indulge in the delight of touching each other after so long. Yifan finds Junmyeon has lost some weight around his thighs and he promises himself to make all of Junmyeon’s favourite dishes now that he is free. Junmyeon learns that Yifan has a massive bruise on his shoulder that he got after walking into a door. He kisses the spot and sincerely hates how work keeps them so occupied that they don’t even notice the little things about each other.

Yifan bites down on the soft skin under Junmyeon’s navel and the latter groans. Yifan has already mapped a constellation of bites over his chest and his sinful mouth just goes lower and lower till Junmyeon cries out at something wet and soft pressing into his hole. He had screwed his eyes shut somewhere before, and when he opens them again, he finds Yifan’s head between his legs, his hands cupped under his cheeks, trying to pull them apart so he could thrust his tongue in deeper. One of Junmyeon’s knees is pushed up against the window and the other is on the floor, while Yifan too, is half on the seat and half on the floor.

Junmyeon moans, but cuts himself short when he remembers where he is. He bites down on his lip as Yifan licks past the ring of muscles, and again, and again. It feels so good, but he cannot make a sound, and he bites down his lips so hard, he tastes iron on his tongue. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as he feels Yifan inserting two fingers and crooking them. It burns, but Junmyeon has missed this so much and the whole pleasure of it all has him shivering.

Suddenly, the tongue and the fingers are gone and Junmyeon chokes at the emptiness. He opens his eyes to find Yifan tugging his lower lip away from his teeth. Yifan shakes his head, “I want to hear you Myeon.”

Yifan wipes the blood off his lip and he mutters, “But, the driver…”

“I am paying him a bonus, remember?” Yifan grins, all cocky.

And Junmyeon does what Yifan wants when finally, his husband coats his long fingers in lube and thrusts them back in, barely brushing against his prostate. Junmyeon moans as his eyes roll back and his toes curl as he arches a little off the seat at the flash of electricity singeing his nerves. Gosh, it has been _too long_. And honestly, he doesn’t want to wait anymore to have his husband, inside him and over him and moving with him. So, he clutches onto Yifan’s shoulder and says, with the utmost difficulty because Yifan has crossed his fingers inside him and every time they jab at the bundle of nerves, Junmyeon feels more of his sense slipping, “Enough, please, god _just fuck me!”_

Yifan scowls a little, since he knows Junmyeon is not ready, not completely. They have been rough before, but this is the first time they are having sex in more than two months. He doesn’t want to hurt Junmyeon, but the insistence in his husband’s eyes and the glazed look being sent his way, weakens his resolve and he nods. He lathers his own cock in lube, squeezing every last drop of the liquid out of the packet, and throws the leg pressed against the window over his shoulder; he puts his hands on the other leg, squeezing Junmyeon’s thigh. Junmyeon nods again, understanding that Yifan is silently asking for permission. Years later, and Yifan is still so careful during sex; Junmyeon feels his heart swelling in his chest.

Then, without much precedence, Yifan pushes into Junmyeon, who is hot and tight and Yifan wonders how did they manage to not touch each other for so long. He groans as he drops his head on Junmyeon’s chest, waiting for his husband as he rasps out, “Oh my, _fuck,_ Junmyeon…”

Junmyeon’s mouth opens and no sound comes out as all the air leaves his lungs. His body hasn’t forgotten how his husband feels, but after being away for so long, this reminder right now overwhelms him. He grabs the closest thing, which is Yifan’s hair and tries to focus on the way Yifan fills him, so completely, so perfectly. His muscles slowly relax to accommodate Yifan’s girth and length. He whispers, “Move, please just—”

Junmyeon doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Yifan pulls back, the tip of his cock still inside him, and then thrusts back in. Junmyeon moans at the pleasure of the pain of it and his blunt fingernails dig into Yifan’s nape. He screws his eyes shut and moans, “Oh, Yifan, _oh_! Fuck, fuck, more!”

Yifan groans, which means he has heard Junmyeon loud and clear. He pulls back out again, this time completely and pushes back in, harder this time. Junmyeon feels it, how deep Yifan is, and the impact of it pushes him up the seat. He loses his mind and screams, “ _Yifan_!”

Yifan is enthralled by the look on Junmyeon’s face—wanton and beautiful—and he realises he can make this better. He pulls back and sits down. Junmyeon looks at him in confusion till Yifan grabs his wrist and says, “Sit on me love.”

Junmyeon doesn’t ask anything else as he scramble onto Yifan’s lap and grabs the root of the latter’s cock; he squeezes just to see Yifan’s face as he moans before sinking down on it. And oh, Junmyeon whispers, “ _Fuck.”_

Yifan is much, much deeper inside him like this and Junmyeon doesn’t dally to start moving. He bounces up and down, his hips rolling, wanting to give his husband equal pleasure with his body working on its own rhythm, chasing its pleasure. Yifan helps him along by thrusting up and Junmyeon throws his head back, moaning loudly and shamelessly as Yifan stabs his prostate each time. He feels his orgasm looming close and he chases it wantonly. He puts his hands on the window, now fogged up, and gathers more momentum as he rides Yifan with abandon.

Yifan moans as Junmyeon’s walls tighten around his cock as he moves up. He tightens his grip on Junmyeon’s waist and the latter can tell, so he leans forward and presses his lips against his lips, then his chin, under his jaw, over his thudding pulse, before latching onto a nipple. A hot lash of tongue and a light graze of teeth has Yifan see stars behind his eyes. He groans, “Oh, god, Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon moves his lips up Yifan’s neck and under his ear as he rides Yifan, now intentionally tightening his walls around his husband’s throbbing cock. He says, his voice raw from all the screams and moans, “Come my love, come inside me, fill me with your cum. I want everyone to smell you on me my love.”

And that’s everything that pushes Yifan over the edge. His climax runs white hot down his spine at Junmyeon’s word, coated with endearment, true and reverent, and at another roll of Junmyeon’s wicked hips, his cock is pulsing inside Junmyeon, spurting out his cum. He tucks his head against Junmyeon’s clavicles and holds him steady as he fills him up.

Junmyeon shudders as Yifan comes hot and hard inside him. His jaw falls slack as he winds his hand around his cock, wanting to find his release as well. However, he finds a hand slapping his away and wrapping around his cock, now aching for release. Yifan only has to stroke him a few times before he is coming as hard and painting his and his husband’s body with his cum. His head falls forward and rests on Yifan’s shoulder. He pants and realises how sticky and sweaty they both are now.

Yifan runs his hands up and down Junmyeon’s back in soothing strokes. Junmyeon nuzzles under Yifan’s jaw as the aftermath of their orgasms lessen. Junmyeon pulls back and smiles down at Yifan, who is still buried in him. He wipes sweat off Yifan’s brow and says, “I love you.”

Yifan smiles Junmyeon’s favourite gummy smile and rubs his thumb in circles on Junmyeon’s nape. “And I love you.”

 

They finally reach their destination and by the time their assistants get to the door to the car, Junmyeon and Yifan have cleaned up and tried to make themselves look as presentable as possible (thank god for fancy cars that come with a box of tissues). The limousine, however, couldn’t be made any more presentable and Junmyeon has already calculated the damages they will have to pay—for the stains and the trauma caused to the poor driver.

Kyungsoo and Zitao, Junmyeon and Yifan’s PAs, respectively, come to get them and as soon as Kyungsoo opens the door, he grimaces. Junmyeon and Yifan step out, fixing their clothes and Zitao palms his face when he sees their hair. He groans, “Please don’t tell me you two fucked in there.”

Junmyeon looks away as Yifan blushes. Kyungsoo, who is closer to the door, scrunches up his face. “Judging by how much it stinks in there, I’d say they did.”

Zitao flails his hands. “What are you two? Teenagers?”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms and shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

Junmyeon and Yifan just look at each other, and smile. Their hands move to entwine and despite their assistants groaning in the background, they cannot help but share a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> just 2k words of Krisho smut...
> 
> i should be doing my assignments but oh well...


End file.
